The Quest Begins
Release Date The book is released on May 27th, 2008 in the US. Cover Information The Book Cover Summary Their long journey is about to begin... Kallik is a young polar bear, happy to travel with her mother and brother across the ice toward land and eager to arrive before burnsky, when the ice will melt. At the same time, grizzly bear cub Toklo and his family journey over a mountain toward the salmon river, searching despretly for food. Toklo's brother, Tobi, is sick, and their mother presses Toklo to travel further and faster to bring Tobi to safety. And, in a Bear Bowl of a zoo, young black bear Lusa plays, eats the sweet fruit tossed to her by keepers, and dreams of a life in the forest, where a small black bear can be quick and clever enough to outwit even the biggest enemy. Fate is about to change these three bears' lives forever, bringing them amazing adventures and unexpecting suffering, and finally setting their paws on a path toward a future they cannot yet imagine... Detailed Summary Kallik's Story Kallik is a Polar Bear living on the ice with her mother, Nisa, and her brother, Taqqiq. When the ice begins to melt, they begin to try to get to land, but on the way across a bit of water Nisa gets killed by Orcas and Kallik and Taqqiq are seperated. Unable to find Taqqiq, Kallik heads to land and ends up at the Burn-Sky Gathering Place. After being told by Purnaq that some other Polar Bears were going to some no-claws dens to find food, she goes over there too and is captured by the Flat-faces. There she meets Nanuk, who promises to take care of her, but Nanuk dies soon after being released. Kallik then promises to find the Place of Everlasting Ice. Lusa's Story Lusa is a Black Bear who lived at the Bear Bowl with her mother, Ashia, her father, King, and her friend, Yoshi and other black bears. When King teaches her to climb trees she sees the rest of the zoo and becomes interested in the wild, which King doesn't like. Later Ashia gets sick and is healed by the Flat-faces and when she gets back she tells stories to Lusa which King dislikes. Soon after that a Grizzly Bear named Oka moves into a nieboring part of the Black Bear's part of the Bear Bowl. Oka seemed angry and when Lusa askes her whats wrong, Oka tells her she abondoned her son, Toklo. She is later put to sleep for attacking a handler. Lusa wants to tell Toklo that his mother still loves him, so she escapes from the Bear Bowl and goes to find him. She explores the wilderness until she catchs a hare, which actually turns out to be Ujurak, a companion of Toklo, who refuses to hear her message. She then joins their group. Toklo's Story Toklo is a Grizzly Bear who lives with his mother, Oka, and his brother, Tobi, who is constanly sick. Sneak Peaks There is a chapter sneak peak in the back of Warriors - Outcast. There is another sneak peak that consist of the first 64 pages in a Harper Collins Author Tracker email. Additional Information Chapter-by-Chapter Notes List of Characters Seekers Map Category:Books Category:Released